Once Upon A-Team
by The Good Elkin
Summary: The A-Team have just finished their latest mission, and are running from Decker and into Maine. They just enter a small town called Storybrook when the van veers off the road and right into a tree. How will the Fairytail characters react to the four strangers? How will the Team react when Murdock sees magic? My summaries are bad and I worked hard on this! Please read and review! :D
1. A Sleeping Giant and Wailing Sirens

**Once Upon A-Team**  
**Chapter 1**  
**A Sleeping Giant and Wailing Sirens**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following story.**

**Rated K+ for now. I might change it with latter chapters; depends on how the story plays out.**

The wheels of the plane touched down smoothly on the New Hampshire run way, and the team hurried out, carrying B.A. over their shoulders, and to the van which they'd hid in a clump of large bushes. Murdock would drive, since B.A. was still out.

"I don't know, Hannibal, he's usually awake by now." Face said, mildly concerned, his voice strained with the weight of carrying B.A.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have hit him after I shot him with his bed-time juice." Hannibal remarked, steadying Face as he settled B.A. into the seat.

"I said I was sorry. I thought we used it all to knock him out to get there."

"All you guys are crazy, you know that, right?" said Robert Sherman, holding hands with his new wife, Milly, as they climbed in.

"No, no! I'm the only one certified crazy, ya got that, Bob? They're just on the jazz." Murdock explained, starting the ignition.

"Then why are you driving? Whatever. Crazy or not, we just can't thank you enough. We really should have payed more attention to where we were going. We had no idea we'd passed the border." Milly said.

Hannibal lit a new cigar. "Well, next time you go on vacation, try not to do it so close to the border. Or at least bring your passport when you go."

"What they should do is paint the border! Or maybe put up a fence! Or take that crime scene tape and put it up, only make it say 'Different Country' or something. Then they wouldn't have to deal with this kind of problem; honeymooners accidentally crossing the border. I'm tellin' you, Faceman, we really could make a business selling the stuff." Murdock had been going on about this since he learned about the mission. He turned around to explain his business proposition.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Captain. We drop the love birds off then we have to drive cross-country to home, and I'd rather like a car to drive in." Hannibal tapped him lightly on the shoulder to remind him he was driving.

The van pulled in front of Mr. Sherman's parent's house. The team jumped out of the car and started walking up the side walk, but stopped short when they heard sirens in the distance. Face and Hannibal looked at each other.

"Decker?"

"I think so."

"Crap."

Hannibal turned to the newly weds and passed Robert an envelope. "This is your parent's refund, since we didn't need all the money. Say 'hi' for us, will ya? And, if anyone asks, you don't know who we are, got it? Thanks."

Face hurried back in the van, and yelled to Murdock. "Come on!"

Murdock held his hand up for them to wait one more second. He turned back to the house and whistled. He yelled out to the night air "Here Billy! Here boy! That's a good boy!" He held out his hands as if to hug someone, but promptly fell back on his butt.

"Come on, Murdock!" Face called, beckoning to him as Hannibal climbed into the van.

"I'm trying, but Billy just won't get off me!" Murdock yelled back, trying to push some invisible force aside. They all laughed at his antics.

Eventually Murdock got an invisible leash on his invisible dog and hurried over to the visible van. He led the invisible dog into the visible van and jumped into the driver's seat. He slammed his foot on the gas peddle and drove off, with B.A. still sleeping peacefully in the back.

Hannibal put his hand back and Face placed a new cigar and a lighter in it. Hannibal lit the new cigar as Murdock glanced back.

"Not good, guys, I can see the flashy lights. And Face, watch out for Billy's tail."

"Oh, sorry." said Face, shifting his position so he wouldn't step on the dog's tail, and straightening his tie. "Uh, Murdock, how'd he knock you down back there? I though he was kind of like a lap dog."

"Yeah, well, he grew up. He was a puppy then, and now he's older. That's what puppies do, they grow up."

"He was a puppy? For, like, twenty years, he was a puppy? Just what breed- you know what? Never mind."

"Murdock, put your foot down. I think those sirens are getting louder." Hannibal said, puffing his cigar.

Murdock drove like, well, like a mad man. He passed the border into Maine going about 80. Hannibal noticed the 'Now Entering Maine' sign and sighed. "Murdock, you're supposed to be going east, not north."

"Oh, sorry Colonel, no sun to navigate by." he remarked, gesturing to night sky, which was growing cloudy.

"Great, just great. Looks like rain, Hannibal. Do you know what rain does to a suit like this?" Face said, straightening his tie again.

"Don't worry, Face. This van has a roof. You won't get wet."

"Yeah, but B.A. is starting to wake up. When he finds out we're back in the States, and that we flew him here, he's not going to be happy. And you know who he's going to go for? The one closest to him. And do you know who that is? Me. And when he goes for me, I'm going to have to get out of his way. That means I'm going to have to get out this door. Murdock, can you slow down? I don't want to go splat when I jump out." Face was panicked, fiddling restlessly with his jacket, one hand clamped firmly on the door handle.

"Calm down, Faceman. Billy'll beat down B.A. for ya, if he tries anything." Murdock winked at Face.

"Don't worry, Face, Billy's got your back." Hannibal laughed at the scared look on Face's face. There was silence for a long while, and they passed a sign that said that they were now entering the town of Storybrook.

"Good, we can camp out in this town for the night. I don't see or hear Decker any more, maybe we lost him. Slow down a bit, Murdock; we don't want to get pulled over by the local police." Hannibal said, his cigar getting steadily shorter.

B.A. let out a loud groan, shifting in his seat. This practically made Face have a heart attack, and Hannibal looked back to laugh at his friend's distress.

Suddenly, the van jerked violently to the left, straight into a tree. Smoke billowed up from the smashed hood, and yell came from inside the van.

"I AIN'T GETTIN' ON NO PLANE!"

**Well, what'd you think? Any good? I never tried writing in third-person, so this is new to me. How did I do?**

**I know the timelines don't really match, and the whole A-Team with Once Upon A Time Crossover is a bit far-fetched, but just bear with me, OK? The A-Team part is set somewhere between the 3rd and 4th seasons, just because Decker's in there, Amy and Tawnia and Franky aren't; there's really no other way to gauge the time period. For Once Upon A Time, it's set some time after the 1st season; they all have their memories back and stuff (except Sneezy.): Just imagine a regular day for me, will you. Emma and Snow are there, Cora and Hook aren't. Regina isn't over-the-top evil, no out-in-the-open schemes. Just insert a regular day in between some episodes, please. I probably won't have any story flash-back parts, but I haven't gotten that far yet, so no promises.**

**Please give me feedback! I need to know what you think so I can improve myself! I won't be insulted if you dish-out some constructive criticism, but, please, only if it's constructive. Also, please point out any typos you spot that I didn't. I'm really bad at spelling and stuff, so I'd really appreciate it. The title and chapter names are open for suggestion, since I'm really bad at naming things. I'd really like your opinions on better name.  
Anyway, thank you for reading this far! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Murdock Meets Magic

**Once Upon A-Team  
Chapter 2  
Murdock Meets Magic**

"I AIN'T GETTIN' ON NO PLANE!"

The shout rang through the darkness and emptiness. Ruby rushed over to the crashed van. She was sure the driver had crashed because he'd seen her. When she saw the van coming, she'd panicked and changed back to human form. She'd just gone out for a run, and she caused a car accident.

She pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed Sheriff Swan. She opened the van's sliding side door as the phone rang. Several groans escaped from the van as the shouting continued.

"I AIN'T GETTIN' ON NO AIRPLANE, HANNIBAL! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I AIN'T FLYIN' WITH THAT CRAZY FOOL!"

Ruby peeked in and saw the man that was shouting. A very large black man with a Mohawk hairdo was struggling to get off the floor.

"Finally!" Ruby exclaimed under her breath as the sheriff picked up.

"Sherif Swan here, what-"

"Quick, get down here! There's been an accident! On the road out of town." She silently counted the people in the van. "Four men in a van. Hit a tree. Three of 'em look out of it, but one's shouting like crazy. Seems to be angry about something."

"Yeah, I can hear him. David and I'll be right there. We'll also get an ambulance or two. Ruby, are they outsiders?"

Ruby gulped. "Yeah..."

Emma knew Ruby had been out on a run, and she was suddenly struck with panic. "Did they see... did they see you?"

Ruby shuddered and leaned against the van. "Almost definitely. I saw the van and panicked! And then-"

"You changed back? They saw you change back?" Emma wasn't angry, although Ruby thought she should have been. She only sounded scared at what the strangers might have seen. And mildly disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Ruby felt like she was about to cry.

"Don't be. Call Granny and tell her what's happened. We'll be there any second."

Ruby sighed, and felt her heart sink. "Yeah, okay."

She closed her phone, and opened it again to call Granny, but never got the chance as the rest of the passengers seemed to come-to.

"Be quiet, B.A., you're not on a plane." said the man on the floor near the right front seat. He was trying to get up, which wasn't easy considdering the inflatted airbag above his head was in the way.

"Don't tell me to be quiet! I been on a plane! I know I been on a plane! And that crazy fool was flyin'! You put me on a plane! You gonna pay for putting me on a plane wit dat crazy fool! You gonna pay!"

"Oh, shut-up! We're not on a plane, you angry mud-sucker! No plane 'round here! Now shut-up!" said the one in the driver's seat, as he picked-up his baseball cap. He, too, was struggling with the inflated airbag.

Ruby thought it was about time she spoke up. "Uh, hi. I'm Ruby. I called for help, and it should be here any second." As she said this the sound of sirens could be heard. "Yeah, that's them. Anyone seriously hurt?"

"I'm fine." said the man in the front passenger-side seat. "Murdock?"

"Other then the usual head problems? Yeah, I'm fine, Colonel." came the response from the driver's seat.

"Good. Face?"

At first there was only vague mumbling, a long, whinny groan, then finally the man closest to Ruby spoke up. "I think I lost another tooth cap... And my tailor's going to love what I did with my suit." he reported, desperately trying, and failing, to fix his wrinkled and dirty outfit.

"I'm sure your dentist and your tailor are going to love you. B.A.?"

"I'm fine, Hannibal, but you put me on an airplane. You know I don't like flyin' in no plane, 'specially with the Fool flyin' it. You gonna pay. None'a ya gonna be all right after you pay."

"Now, B. A., do you see a plane?"

"No, but that girl be speakin' American. That mean we in da U.S. That mean we flew here. That mean you gonna pay!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Big Guy." said the driver as he stumbled out of the car's side door, since his wouldn't open. He straightened his blue t-shirt, which read in quirky neon yellow letters: "I Didn't Trip, The Floor Looked Lonely So I Gave It A Hug."

"We in my van! An' it's crashed! You crashed my van, Sucka'! You gonna pay!"

"You always say that, but somehow I'm still alive. Anyway, have you seen Billy?"

"Ain't nobody seen that dumb dog!"

"He's right here, Murdock." said the one they'd called Face. He dragged out something Ruby couldn't see.

"Aww, Billy! What happened?" Murdock crooned, crouching down to pet the thing Ruby couldn't see.

Ruby was at a loss. "Umm, I don't get it. What-"

Suddenly the sheriff pulled up in her yellow buggy, cutting Ruby's question short. Emma hurried up to the wreck, closely followed by David.

By now all four were out, battered and shaken, but standing on their own two feet.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Emma Swan of Storybrook. Who are you? Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, I think we'll all live." said the man with white-gay hair, who was wearing jeans, a white dress-shirt, and a cream colored jacket; obviously oldest of the four. He put out his hand to the man in the suit, who went through his jacket and produced a bent cigar and a lighter. "Thanks, Face." he said, lighting the cigar. Ruby promptly backed off at the horrible smell of smoke. "Well, it's not for everyone."

"I think Billy's hurt, bad. He's not moving." said the man in a leather jacket and navy blue baseball cap. He was crouching down, with his back to her.

"Man, that Fool dog ain't never moved!" exclaimed the big man with the Mohawk and about a million gold chains around his neck.

"Don't be that way, B.A. No, Billy's fine, Murdock. See, he's wagging his tail. He was just playing dead. Nothing to worry about." said the man in the messed-up suit, smiling in a brotherly fashion to the man in the leather jacket, Murdock.

"Aww, you sly dog, Billy! You really had me fooled there!" he said, breaking into a smile.

"You always been fooled, Fool!" said the black man.

"Okay, then. Now, who are you?" asked David.

"What is this, an interrogation? Is it illegal to crash your car into a tree now?" the cigar-puffing man remarked, sarcastically.

"No, of course not. It's just we don't get many visitors here in Storybrook, and you have California plates; that's an awful long way to drive, just to crash your car into a tree."

"It ain't his car; it's mine! And he ain't the one been driving, man, it was the Crazy Fool that crashed it!" Mohawk Man gestured at Sir Cigar, himself, and Murdock in turn.

"Either way, can you please tell us who you are?!" Emma was growing impatient. She was relieved that the strainger seemed OK, and a little impressed at how they all just rebounded from horribal crash without the slightest hint of panic or confusion.

"What do you want us to say? That were fugitives or something? Naw, we were just driving, and we wanted to find a place to stay, so we went here. The I saw a werewolf, tried not to hit it, and hit that tree instead." Murdock said matter-of-fact-ly.

David's jaw dropped, and it took all of Emma's self-control not to let her's fall to the ground.

"You- you saw a- a...?" David could hardly speak.

"A werewolf, yeah. I was driving, and and I saw a wolf. But then it wasn't a wolf, it was a person." Murdock's face never changed from that no-nonsense look.

Emma glance over at Ruby, who was talking on the phone, one hand holding up her shirt to cover her over-sensitive nose from the smell of smoke. She was no-doubt talking to Granny.

Before Emma could shoot down what Murdock was saying, Mr. Mohawk did it for her. "You ain't seen no werewolf! Cuz werewolves ain't real, Fool!" he yelled, grabbing Murdock by his t-shirt. "You just crazy! And you crazies made you crash my van! And you put me on a plane! You gonna pay for the plane, and my van!"

Murdock gaged a little, but managed to croak out "Get 'im, Billy!"

The other two just laughed, and the oldest, obviously the leader, said between laughs "B.A., let him go, before Billy-"

"That crazy invisible dog can't do nothin' to me! Cuz he ain't there!" shouted B.A., but he let Murdock go.

"What is going on?" a bewildered David asked.

Sir Cigar smiled and puffed on his cigar some more before answering. He pointed his cigar at Murdock. "He's insane." Then he pointed his cigar at Mohawk Man "And he's just angry because we drugged him-"

"And knocked him out." interjected the man in the suit.

"Yeah, drugged and knocked him out so we could fly him back to the U.S."

"And then we crashed his van."

"So he's just got a bad attitude."

"He always has one."

"But now it's particularly bad."

Mohawk Man growled. "You bet it's bad! You gonna pay!"

"No one's gonna pay. Not on my watch. Now, who are you?" Emma asked. She'd decided not to respond to what they'd said about that man being crazy.

"I'm John Smith." said the leader, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"And that's definitely not an alias?" she said sarcastically.

"No, it's my real name. My parents weren't the most creative of people."

"But everyone just calls him 'Hannibal,' like with the elephants. And I'm Templeton Peck; but I'm just called 'Faceman,' or simply 'Face.'" interrupted the man in the suit. Emma looked him up and down. The warm toothy smile; the hand on his stomach, flattening wrinkles and brushing off dirt; the light, cream-colored dapper yet casual suite with blue tie; the hand cordially extended toward her. None of it fooled her for a second. She'd dealt with his kind before-a conman. The kind of guy that'd go in, get what he needs, kiss the girl, get what he wants, then get out and never be seen or heard from again.

The sheriff ignored his hand and just glowered at an increasingly nervous Face, until Murdock broke the silence. "'Face,' suites him, don't ya think? And I'm H. M. 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock. And this is my dog, Billy." He lowered his hand slightly, as if to pet an enormous dog; however, there was no dog there.

Emma extended her hand to Murdock, and asked "They weren't joking? You really are insane?"

At this Murdock's grin widened. "Yeah, I'm certified and everything! And this angry mud-sucker's B.A.! We pretend that stands for 'Bad Attitude,' 'cause he's always got one." Murdock clapped his hand on B.A.'s shoulder.

"Git off 'a me, Fool!" outburst B.A., slapping Murdock's hand away.

"You're B.A.?" asked Emma, hesitantly offering her hand to the 'angry mud-sucker.'

"Yeah. B.A. Baracus." he replied bluntly, taking Emma's hand. She felt all the gold rings on his hand. She took in his Mohawk, his numerous gold chains, his long-sleeved red shirt under denim overalls.

David put out his hand to the four. "I'm David Nolan..." David stopped short, not sure how to introduce himself.

"My deputy." Emma said. Although it was never really official, she decided to introduce him as such.

The ambulances pulled up just then and the paramedics hurried over. Emma waved them away; it was obvious the strangers didn't need any immediate medical attention. The same, however, could not be said for their car. B.A. seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"What did you do to my van? You wrecked my van!"

Murdock shuddered. "Um, I think it- it's about time for Billy's walk! Yeah! Come on, Billy! Let- let's go, before things get ugly."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" remarked David under his breath.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, you Crazy Fool! You gonna pay for what you did to my van!" yelled B.A. as he grabbed the collar of Murdock's jacket, pulling him back before he could take his dog on a walk.

"Wait- the crazy man was driving?" Emma asked, just understanding that, if he's certified crazy, he probably didn't have a driver's license.

"No, I was the one driving. B.A. just likes to take out his anger on Murdock." said Face. Emma had her eye on him, and noticed how he was too eager to make it look like he wasn't lying, trying to look as casual as possible.

"You're lying." Emma said, glaring at him.

Hannibal looked at her with interest. "Very good. Most people can't tell when Face is lying."

"Yeah? Well, I can. And that means you let a man with no driver's license drive."

When Emma said this, David's expression became increasingly worried. He turned his back on the four men and whispered in Emma's ear "We can't charge them! We need them to get out ASAP. The longer they stay the more chance they have of finding out about us."

Emma turned her back on the men as well and whispered furiously at David "They're going to be staying for a while anyway, because of their car. I'd rather them stay in a jail cell then out-and-about."

"Problems? You're right, we'll be staying for a while. But we're not doing it in a jail cell. I believe the proper procedure is to fine us, not arrest us." Hannibal spoke-up. He'd obviously been listening in on their private conversation. Emma shot him a well-deserved glare, but he ignored it and continued "We'll try to stay out of your business."

"But we can't promise that Billy won't overhear anything. People seem to trust him enough to say secret things around him." Murdock commented as he and Face got ready to take Billy on a walk.

"That's because the stupid dog's invisible! He ain't really there!" B.A. snarled as he and David walked off to inspect the damage to his van.

"We're going to take Billy for a walk, Colonel. We won't go to far, and we'll keep our eyes open for werewolves." Murdock called as he and Face started out.

Hannibal gave a small smile and turned back to Emma. "Sorry about all this. He hallucinates, but it usually doesn't hurt anyone. He usually still performs just fine. Honestly, I think he's getting worse, hallucinating about two different things at the same time." Hannibal shook his head.

"Did he call you 'Colonel?'" Emma asked.

Hannibal sighed at Murdock's slip-up. "Yeah. We were all in the War together. All retired now. I'm a Colonel- actually, Lutenent-Colonel,- Murdock's a Captain, Face is a Lieutenant, and B.A.'s a Sergeant. Murdock used to be our pilot, but I guess he saw one battle to many. We let him hang with us, and Face and I usually play along, but..." Hannibal faded off, falling into thoughts of his coluges and his military days. Atleast what he'd said explaine how Face could 'see' Billy.

Emma thought about just what he'd said. Then it hit her. "Wait, Murdock was your pilot? And B.A. said you just flew back to the States. And that Murdock flew you. You let a lunatic fly!"

Hannibal smiled. "You're just too sharp. Really should be more careful about what I say around you. But, yeah, Murdock flew us. He's a special kind of crazy, and like I said, his insanity usually doesn't interfere with his performance."

"Well, this is just great. I'm not going to jail or fine or whatever, four U.S. veterans for trusting in their friend."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Too bad, it's happening."

Hannibal just smiled and puffed his shortening cigar. He walked off to join B.A. and David in assessing the damage to the van.

Emma walked over to where Ruby was pacing, looking at the ground, still talking to Granny on the phone. Ruby looked up when she heard Emma approach.

"What did the driver-"

Emma held up her hand, cutting her off. She looked around and walked farther away from the men. Then she turned to Ruby.

"He saw you change."

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I panicked, and-"

Emma cut her off again. "But I don't think he could identify you. And he's certifyed insain, so no one else believes him."

Ruby's face lit up. "Wow, we got really lucky."

"Tell me about it."

**And so chapter 2 ends. What did you think? Were they out of character? I wasn't totally sure how to portray the Once Upon A Time people, but I did my best.**

**As with chapter 1, the names of the chapters and the main title are open for suggestion. Please review about anything you see that's wrong.**

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is on it's way, so keep reading!**


End file.
